Tangled Up In Blue
by AKJ4
Summary: Featuring a newly married Jill and Gordon. Events serve to pull them apart. But will it be for good?
1. Chapter 1

**Tangled Up In Blue**

"Frankie, radio The Royal please. Ask them to have both theatres prepared, and have Mr Rose, Gordon and Jeff on standby."

The ambulance continued at speed through the streets, whilst Doctor Weatherill, in the back split her attention between the two casualties. Drips were set up, pressure applied, bandages secured, pulse and respiration monitored and recorded, reflexes checked. So engrossed was she in her patients that Jill's first realisation that they had arrived at The Royal was Frankie slamming the driver's door shut. Moments later, the two double doors of the ambulance were opened, and she stepped out to her welcoming committee of Ken, Alun, Gordon and Meryl, the day's casualty nurse.

The stretches were carried carefully from the vehicle and placed onto awaiting gurneys. Immediately, they were rolled through the swinging red double doors and into the mass of corridors within the stoic building. Gordon placed his hand briefly on Jill's elbow, a tiny expression of solidarity, and also as a means of leading her through the doors before him.

"Car accident." She called as she ran alongside the trollies. "One male with haemathorax on left side, and flail chest on right side – Mr Rose can take that one. The other male has a dislocated shoulder and internal bleeding; probable ruptured spleen. I'll take him."

The activities within casualty progressed with the same speed and efficiency as had everything else. The patients were treated, then taken away to prepare for theatre. The staff went their respective ways; Jeff, Mr Rose, Alun and Nurse Beaumont to the larger theatre, and Jill, Gordon and Nurse Hopkirk to the smaller theatre. Each member of staff then changed and scrubbed up. The surgeons emerged last to an anaesthetised patient, the anaesthetist at his head, and a nurse standing by the instrument tray.

"Let's begin then." Jill said, smiling beneath her mask. Though no one could see her mouth, they could see the encouragement in her eyes.

Meanwhile, in the other theatre, Mr Rose called jovially, "Right, into battle troops!"


	2. Chapter 2

Both operations, though, lengthy were a success. "Well done," Gordon congratulated his wife, untying the back of her green theatre gown.

"I thought we lost him for a moment there." She released a short laugh out of pure relief as she referred back to the moment when they realised the internal injuries were not confined to merely the spleen. The patient was losing blood faster than the drip could replenish the stocks. Yet the trio worked as an effective team, and together, they ensured their patient's internal injuries were tended to. The shoulder was then placed back into its socket and all that was left was to apply dressings and a sling, bring the patient round and hand him over to the ward staff to get him settled.

"You were fabulous." Nurse Hopkirk had already departed, leaving them alone. His thus took the opportunity to slide an arm around his wife's waist and place a kiss to her cheek.

"As were you," she replied with a smile, only after wriggling from his grip and shooting him a pointed look. Now clad only in the green theatre trousers and a white t-shirt, she disappeared into one of the cubicles to change back into her customary suit.

He entered the neighbouring cubicle and called out, "I think we deserve lunch now. Italian Gardens?"

"Sounds lovely." She exited and stood before the mirror, slipping her hair from the bun it had been held in beneath her theatre cap, back to a pony tail, ensuring the small beehive was smooth and as perfect as ever. "I'll just check our patient's settled okay, so I'll meet you down there. The flask and sandwiches are in my desk if you want to take them."

Before he had a chance to reply, the swoosh of the door and its subsequent click back into the doorframe, informed him she had departed. He followed in her footsteps minutes later, stopping at her office to collect their lunch as she had suggested.

The fragrance that met him as he opened the door was just… Jill. It was not at all overpowering as the perfume some women seemed to like to waft around, he'd found. It was light, barely tangible, so much so that if he concentrated too hard, he thought he might have imagined it. But then he moved and the scent came to meet him again. He made him smile and provoked a curious sensation in his chest.

The lunch was in one of her draws where she said it would be. It was an immaculate draw but he expected nothing different from her. The whole room exuded organisation and professionalism. There was significantly less clutter than in his own office, and his was larger with more storage.

He left the office, slipped past Lizzie before she collard him, and made his way down to the Italian Gardens to eagerly await his wife. They were relative newly-weds, having only married a mere three months earlier. The honeymoon period seemed not to have ended for they still spent every available moment together. This, in their line of work, was unfortunately infrequent, thus every second was savoured. He hoped he'd never lose the intense feelings he held for Jill, even after many years of marriage.


	3. Chapter 3

Gordon directed a smile at his wife as she came into his eye line, lifting an arm and intimating she should sit close to him. She obliged, and he draped his arm across the back of the bench.

"You look tired Darling." She made a non-committal noise and he continued, beginning to massage where his hand lay. "Let's have a nice relaxing weekend, just stay at home."

She relaxed under his actions, closing her eyes blissfully. "Actually, I was thinking that this weekend we could start redecorating the other guest room."

"Any particular reason?" He sounded bemused; DIY and wallpapering weren't his idea of a relaxing weekend.

"Well, just in case someone comes to stay. It pays to be prepared."

"Well," He breathed, leaning down to place his head close to hers. "I was rather hoping that room could become a nursery."

Her eyes flew open, though her gaze was trained to the garden before them. "A nursery?" She asked tentatively.

"Yes, for any little Ormerods who might come along."

"Oh… Hm," she replied with deliberate vagueness, though the fact she wiggled from his grip suggested her answer.

It seemed Gordon had gleaned the reason for her actions for bit back a sigh. "We haven't discussed children of our own yet. I think we should."

"Yes, but… But not now, hey."  
"Why not? It's the perfect time; no interruptions."

"But like you said-" she paused out of indecision. She could plead tiredness, which was true, yet she did not like admitting to anything she deemed as a weakness. On the other hand, if she didn't, she would have no valid excuse. And at that moment, she was not at all sure she wanted to venture into what she was sure would be an unpleasant conversation.

"Like I said, what?" he questioned gently, seeing Jill's discomfort, though he wasn't altogether sure why she should feel that way around him.

"Just… Well, we have to eat lunch don't we." She gestured vaguely in the direct of the lunchbox he held. "And… We don't have that much time."

"Alright," he replied eventually, after contemplating what he could see of her almost miserable profile. He lifted a hand and stroked his finger across along her jaw, hoping to reinstate some form of relaxed state which had mysteriously disappeared and left his wife tense and silent. He handed her a sandwich with a kiss to cheek.

She returned a smile in response, though had very little reason for forming the expression on her features. It wasn't as if she'd never expected him to broach the subject of children. Deep down, she realised he would one day. She'd just hoped it wouldn't be so soon. And now he had brought it up, it was only a matter of time before he did so again. And next time, she might not be able to escape.


End file.
